ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Qianye Fantian
|Status = Alive|Species = Human|Gender = Male|Relatives = Qianye Wusheng (Brother) Qianye Wubei (Brother) Qianye Wuai (Brother) Qianye Ying'er (Daughter)|Profound Strength = 10th Level Divine Master Realm |Occupation = Realm King of Brahma Monarch God Realm |Affiliation = Brahma Monarch God Realm|Planet = |First Appearance = Chapter 1150|Realm = Brahma Monarch God Realm|Chinese = 千叶梵天|Pinyin = Qiān yè fàntiān}} Qianye Fantian (Thousand Leaves Brahma) is the Realm King of the Brahma Monarch God Realm. Appearance He is a tall, straight figure but has no facial hair, and his hair reaches all the way to his waist. His appearance stifles the breaths of everyone. Even though he doesn't release any profound strength, just his presence alone strikes fear in everyone's hearts and soul all the same. It makes them want kowtow to him. Personality He appears to be a calm and fair man, but inside he is a very evil and manipulative person, as seen when plotting against the Royal Spirits, killing them with intent to take their orbs. He has a great love for his daughter and does everything for her. Plotline He attended the Profound God Convention and after hearing the prediction about Yun Che becoming a True God in the future, he made a plan to bind Yun Che and Qianye Ying'er but his idea was rejected by Yun Che. After the battle against Evil Infant Jasmine, he was gravely affected by the Devil Qi and used Yun Che's help to detofixy it. Yun Che did something that he didn't expect, he conspired with Xia Qingyue against him and mixed Devil Qi from the Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Tribulations with poison of the Sky Poison Pearl, on that way created a small scale World Destroying Poison: Life Extinguishing Myriad Tribulations. Under the effect of two Heavenly Profound Treasures, even a God Emperor didn't have a chance to resist. In order to get rid of poison, he decided to manipulate his daughter, Qianye Ying'er. At first he gave her a core artifact of the Brahma Monarch God Realm, a Brahma Soul Bell and on that way he gave her a tiltle of Realm King of the Brahma Monarch God Realm. He knew that his position in Qianye Ying'er's heart is special and he didn't doubt she will refuse to accept Brahma Soul Bell and do everything to heal him. Qianye Ying'er did everything as he expected and even received Yun Che's slave seal. His daughter becoming Yun Che's slave was a great humiliation for the Brahma Monarch God Realm but Qianye Fantian couldn't do anything about it as Yun Che at that time was deemed as a savior of the whole Realm of the Gods and even more important reason, Yun Che had a protection of the Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor. After Zhou Xuzi kicked Jasmine out of the Primal Chaos Dimension and Yun Che decided to attack him, Qianye Fantion was the first one who stepped do defend Zhou Xuzi and when Yun Che revealed his Dark Profound Strength, he started to eye all Yun Che's legacies. After his daughter saved Yun Che and let him escape from the encirclement of all God Emperors and Divine Masters, he returned to Brahma Monarch God Realm with Qianye Ying'er who he no longer saw as a part of the Brahma Monarch God Realm. He didn't allow her to recieve Brahma God Divine Power and even cripples her Profound Veins in order for Qianye Ying'er to never reach a Divine Master Realm in her lifetime. Qianye Fantian confessed to his daughter that he was the one who killed her mother. He saw Qianye Ying'er only as his bargaining chip with the Southsea God Emperor, Nan Wansheng. His plans about allying with Southsea God Realm were ruined as Gu Zhu intrevened and allowed Qianye Ying'er to ecape. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Realm King Category:Divine Master Realm Category:Enemies